


Untitled (or, Tony Stark is Too Young to be a Grandfather)

by niðavellir (KingPreussen)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father Figure Peter Parker, Father figure Tony Stark, Ficlet, Gen, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/ni%C3%B0avellir
Summary: The elevator doors opened for the third time and Stark himself walked out. "Can any of you chucklefucks tell me why a murderer is lurking around my property?" he asked loudly.Peter covered his face with his hand as Miles immediately parroted "chucklefucks!" with a mischievous smile.---(part of the middle of a new series I want to write)Peter and Wade co-parent a tiny Miles and pretend not to be in love with each other.





	Untitled (or, Tony Stark is Too Young to be a Grandfather)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!
> 
> ive been going through MAJOR writers block because of a ton of life upheaval in the first half of 2019, but i hope to be writing at my usual pace for the rest of the year and beyond. ive just moved to brooklyn to get my biochemistry doctorate in the city and im super excited, but also sad to leave my mom, best friend, and boyfriend behind... so hopefully writing will take my mind off the stress
> 
> i hope you all like this little snippet of a fic. i will be writing everything that comes before and after this tiny little part over the next few weeks, and if all goes well youll enjoy those too! see you soon!

Not for the first time and definitely not for the last, Wade found himself enraptured by the sight of Peter and Miles standing in a nook off the sidewalk so they didn't interrupt the flow of traffic. Peter was on the phone, talking animatedly with whoever was on the other line and gesturing with one hand. The other hand was gripping Miles' tiny fingers to make sure he didn't get lost, but really Miles was the most well-behaved little kid Wade had ever met. He hadn't so much as walked out of Peter's sight since they met.

Wade, inconspicuous New York-style in his Yankee fitted and pullover sweatshirt, watched them from across the street. He was technically back from a Job (capital-J) but hadn't told Peter he was even in the country. It didn't help that this Job wasn't exactly SHIELD sanctioned and Peter would most likely be annoyed, if not furious.

But it wasn't like Wade was beholden to Peter's wishes. Sure they hung out a lot, and patrolled together often, especially before Miles came into the picture. Peter's maternal instincts always had him couching his advice in a "but that's just would I would do, I can't control you" that _definitely_ implied "I would be very disappointed if you did." Wade wasn't great at listening to unspoken cues but he did understand the look in Peter's eyes when he got back.

Instead of jaywalking and meeting up with his two favorite people, Wade waited until Peter hung up the phone, lifted Miles into his arms, and continued on his way down 34th. Then he went into the nearest corner store for a welcome-home pizza slice.

\---

Even after years of working in the building, both as an Avenger and as a researcher, it was still a little nerve-wracking to enter Stark Tower. Everyone else in the lobby was usually in some kind of suit or nice dress, with a full face of makeup and some important files or expensive phones in their hands. Peter lived his life mostly disheveled and one missed coffee break from death--Miles' presence made him at least eat better, to set an example, but he still slept sporadically.

Stark wasn't in the lobby when he entered, but Peter supposed he was busy. He sounded distracted on the phone, not even making a comment when Peter referred to Miles as his "grandson." Peter hoped it wasn't anything dangerous, less for Stark's safety and more because he wasn't invited to help deal with it.

"Okay, Smiles?" he murmured into the kid's ear on their way to the elevator. The summer sun tended to make Miles sleepy but they hadn't had lunch yet and Peter didn't want him to sleep on an empty stomach.

Miles lifted his head and looked him in the eye, though, not seeming tired at all. "Okay," he parroted. "Lunch time?"

"Lunch time," Peter confirmed with a grin. "And we get to see Mr Stark. I bet he has a new invention to show you."

The way Miles' eyes lit up made Peter's heart dissolve into viscous mush. He didn't seem to have any desire to tinker with engineering himself just yet, but he loved being in Stark's lab (whenever it was safe enough for him to be there) to watch the man do what he did best. "Like a laser?" Miles asked excitedly.

Peter made a show of tilting his head in thought. "Maybe a laser. Or a _blaster_." Miles began to bounce in his arms and he laughed, unable to wrangle Miles back into a stable position.

After giving a big smile for FRIDAY's facial recognition sensor, Peter stepped out into the penthouse and set Miles on his feet. Miles immediately took a running jump at the nearest sofa while Peter fished behind the bar for some kind of snack until Stark showed up. He took a couple bags of chips and tossed one to Miles, who just missed catching it but was able to shoot a web out and snag it before it hit the ground.

"Nice!" Peter praised, squeezing in on the couch between Miles and the arm to make him giggle and scoot away.

The elevator door opened again and Peter looked around over the back of the couch.

Wilson and Barnes walked in, surprising Peter into jumping to his feet. "H-hello," he stammered like a teenager, "have you seen Mr Stark?"

"Nah," Barnes said, immediately throwing himself down on the other couch while Wilson went to the bar. "Did see your boyfriend though? Nosing around the tower like a lost dog?"

Miles stuffed his face with chips while Peter attempted to parse what Barnes was saying. "Boyfriend? Wade's not my boyfriend."

"But you knew exactly who we were talking about," Wilson fired back. Peter could feel himself turning bright red at being caught. "He can really stay out of sight when he wants to, so I know he's waiting for you to notice him."

Peter's face got even hotter. "I was more paying attention to Miles," he admitted. It was probably a good idea for an Avenger to be more aware of his surroundings but when he wasn’t in the suit, the most Peter worried about was anything happening to Miles. Someone lurking around him was probably something he should be paying attention to.

Wilson handed Barnes a glass of water as he went to sit down next to him. "Hey, little man," he said, giving Miles a wave. Miles shyly waved back with salty fingers.

"I don't think he was in the city last time I checked," Peter continued, almost to himself. Wade was elusive at best and, to be honest, Peter was a little nervous to have him around Miles all the time. Sure he was kind and funny and treated Miles like a little king but… well, the principle of the thing. 

The elevator doors opened for the third time and Stark himself walked out. "Can any of you chucklefucks tell me why a murderer is lurking around my property?" he asked loudly.

Peter covered his face with his hand as Miles immediately parroted "chucklefucks!" with a mischievous smile. "Sorry, Mr Stark," Peter said into his palm.

"Oh, shit, didn't know you were there Kilometers. You eat?" Stark walked up behind the couch to ruffle Miles' curls. When Miles shook his head, mouth once again filled with Doritos, Stark clapped his hands. "We'll order in! Lobster for me and the kid, the rest of you can have McDonald's."

Miles piped up, " _I_ want McDonald's!"

"McDonald's for me and the kid, the rest of you can have Wendy's," Stark amended, winking at Peter.


End file.
